Waiting For
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Mereka menemukan jalan masing-masing untuk menjadi lebih baik di mata orang yang dicintai. / KiHyun. KibumXKyuhyun. Yaoi. BL


"Waiting For"

.

.

.

Written By : CatLuckKyu

Summary : Mereka menemukan jalan masing-masing untuk menjadi lebih baik di mata orang yang dicintai. / KiHyun. KibumXKyuhyun. Yaoi. BL

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum tak henti-hentinya mengunci tatapannya pada sosok indah yang tengah membuatkan kopi untuknya. Sedangkan sosok yang tengah di tatap Kibum dengan begitu intens pura-pura tak menyadari tatapan yang seakan menelanjangi dirinya. Sosok indah itu adalah kekasih Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahannya agar tawanya tak meledak. Berpura-pura tak tahu keberadaan Kibum sungguh membuat perutnya tergelitik. Setelah pergumulan panas semalam yang membuat bokongnya seolah mati rasa, kini Kibum melalui tatapannya itu mengisyaratkan untuk mengajaknya menuju ronde berikutnya di pagi hari yang indah ini. Ralat, hari mereka berdua selalu indah jika bersama apalagi jika sentuh, gosok, cium dan lebih jauh lagi dimulai.

Tak kuat lagi menahan tawa, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun merilis ledakan tawanya meninggalkan kopi untuk Kibum yang baru selesai di buat.

Kibum dari sudut jelas yang bisa di tangkap oleh mata Kyuhyun, mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas tanpa mengubah duduknya tentu saja masih dengan menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Kopimu, Boss." Kyuhyun menyodorkan kopinya di atas meja dapur. Mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk mengambilnya sendiri.

"Apa itu berarti aku diizinkan kesana?" Nada berat yang keluar dari bibir Kibum menarik simpul senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun, sekilas terlihat lesung pipi kecilnya di bawah bibir.

"Tentu. Kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik. Aku akan memberikanmu bonus ciuman di pipi."

"Berikan aku harapan lebih."

"Ciiiihhh..." umpat Kyuhyun dengan nada sing a songnya mendengar nada bossy dari Kibum.

"Lagipula tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Tapi baiklah. Kuberikan satu ciuman di bibir lagi tidak lebih." Tambah Kyuhyun final. Ia menunggu Kibum untuk mengambil kopinya dan juga mengambil dua bonusnya.

Kibum dengan sigap berdiri dari tempatnya duduk untuk menghampiri kekasihnya yang manisnya tak pernah habis.

Sesampainya di hadapan Kyuhyun yang menunggunya bersama senyuman nakal, Kibum lebih memilih mengambil dua bonusnya dibanding menghiraukan kopi yang berbau khas. Membingkai wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, Kibum mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, menghapus bonusnya yang pertama. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang, apalagi merasakan napas Kibum di atas kulit wajahnya yang sensitif. Melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu menikmati sentuhannya, Kibum memilih untuk menggoda Kyuhyun dan mengulur waktu untuk mengambil bonus keduanya. Ia menjelajahi wajah Kyuhyun dengan hanya menghembuskan napas hangatnya di atas permukaan wajah tanpa cela itu.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat, bonusmu akan berakhir dalam lima detik, Boss." Melihat Kyuhyun yang bebas menyeringai di depan matanya, Kibum tak kuat lagi menahan gairahnya yang ia tahan sedari tadi dimana ia menatapi Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan membayangkan yang iya-iya bersamanya meski semalaman ia telah mengerjai Kyuhyun tak terhitung berapa kali.

Kibum meraih pinggang Kyuhyun dan mendekatkannya padanya. Menangkap Kyuhyun dalam tatapan tajamnya yang memesona. "Kau akan menyesal telah menggodaku, Kyuhyun."

"Dengan senang hati, My Kibum." Bersamaan dengan bonus terakhir yang Kibum ambil, Kyuhyun telah kalah telak dan jatuh di bawah komando Kibum untuk yang kesekian kali.

.

.

"Will you marry me?" Sebuah lamaran yang di lakukan dengan memilih ranjang sebagai pernyataan paling berharga bukankah terlihat sexy? Dengan keduanya sama-sama tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun di balik selimut kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin sebagai lambang untuk mengikat keduanya ke jenjang yang lebih jauh, bukankah akan membuat siapa saja berkata 'Yes, I Do' tanpa berpikir panjang?

"Kibum. Aku... aku belum memiliki persiapan untuk ini."

"Kau hanya perlu katakan ya atau tidak."

"Kibum... please..."

"Baiklah."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengeluarkan respon lain selain baiklah dan menurut. Aku bisa mengerti kau tak banyak bicara jika menurutmu tak begitu penting. Tapi aku ingin mendengar kau mempertahankanku. Mencoba membuat keputusanku berubah. Karena dengan begitu aku merasa begitu dicintai."

"Apa dimatamu aku tak mencintaimu?"

"Bukan begitu. Menurutku... kau begitu cepat menyerah. Aku berkata tidak bukan berarti aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Kibum, aku mencintaimu. Jadi mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Kyuhyun mengambil kotak cincin yang masih di pegang oleh Kibum dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Sedikit menggoda Kibum hingga mendapatkannya kembali dan melanjutkan malam panas yang belum berujung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, My Kyu." Balas Kibum seraya membalikkan keadaan. Perlahan melupakan penolakan Kyuhyun dan cincin lamaran.

Mungkin memang belum saatnya pernikahan mengikat Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

Setahun kemudian.

Perdebatan antara lidah yang saling berebut dominasi menimbulkan suara-suara khas yang bergairah. Menikmati liburan di atas kapal pesiar yang mewah merupakan kesempatan yang jarang terjadi. Apalagi bersama orang terkasih yang sangat di cintai. Sampai seorang pelayan memberanikan diri mengganggu pasangan yang tengah di bakar gairah itu bersamaan datangnya sebotol wine yang di sukai Kyuhyun. Seketika Kibum merasa di lupakan melihat betapa bersinarnya mata Kyuhyun begitu wine datang padanya.

Makan malam romantis di atas kapal pesiar sukses terhidang. Hanya saja bagian terpenting di tengah-tengah _dinner_ itu menginterupsi keduanya.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar memulai makan malam, Kibum secara tiba-tiba berlutut dan menyodorkan cincin di waktu lampau yang ia tolak ke hadapannya.

" _Would ya be my one and only Husband?_ " Kyuhyun terkejut, Kyuhyun marah, Kyuhyun kembali menolaknya lagi, apapun itu, semuanya telah di antisipasi oleh Kibum. Jika kembali penolakan yang ia terima, ia hanya harus mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Namun, jika Kyuhyun malah memutuskan hubungan mereka, Kibum tak pernah mempersiapkan untuk hal semengerikan itu. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan dalam benaknya.

"Kibum, kau membuatku menunggu lama untuk memakai cincin itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu. Ia memegang gelas winenya erat untuk menahan kebahagiaannya di moment yang ia sangat tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Senyumnya merekah indah menghiasi wajahnya yang begitu tampan dan manis. Lesung pipi yang muncul malu-malu di bawah bibirnya saat ia tersenyum menambah manislah kekasih yang sedang Kibum lamar ini.

"Jadi?" Desak Kibum. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengatakan setuju atau tidak atas lamarannya. Ia hanya takut, jika nanti hatinya dengan cepat di lambungkan lalu di jatuhkan begitu ia menerima penolakan. Mungkin Kibum telah mempersiapkan dirinya jika kembali di tolak. Namun, ia akan butuh waktu untuk menerimanya dan kembali mencobanya.

"Yes, I Would." Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya setelah penantian Kibum dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Kibum seketika berdiri dan menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya begitu erat.

"Kyuhyun, Aku lagi-lagi tak bisa untuk kembali tak mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Kau begitu mencintaiku. Aku tak menyesal pernah menolak lamaranmu waktu itu. Karena sekarang aku telah mendapatkan cinta yang lebih besar darimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu My Kibum. Terimakasih telah menungguku begitu lama." Kibum melepaskan pelukan mereka meski enggan. Ia mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih.

"Terimakasih untukmu telah menerimaku." Kecupan Kibum turun ke pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih untukmu, karenamu aku mengerti." Kecupan Kibum berganti di pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu ingin mengikatmu. Memilikimu secara utuh hingga rasanya seperti tercekik." Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar pengakuan Kibum yang selalu ia ingin dengar.

"Maka balaslah aku dengan memakaikan cincin itu. Aku selalu membayangkan momen seperti ini setiap hari." Tak ada kata yang lebih hebat untuk menggambarkan betapa bahagianya mereka. Saling menginginkan. Saling membutuhkan dan saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

.

Saliva yang saling bertukar, desahan yang beradu bersama gairah yang meluap-luap mengantarkan fanfic yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya ini untuk menutup kisah mereka. Silahkan berimajinasi masing-masing untuk kelanjutannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
